


Sufficient Motive

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s02e02 In the Line of Duty, Episode: s06e06 Abyss, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He went back for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Intended as gen, but can be read as pre-ship if that's your thing. Set during Abyss.

He went back for her.

It was the only explanation. The more she thought about it, the more it absolutely made sense. She'd known the Colonel six years. She knew the influence he had on people... well in this case, snakes.

Sam sat alone in her lab after the ideas cram session with Teal'c and Jonas; the fourth one since the Tok’ra had contacted the SGC to inform them of O'Neill's disappearance. To say she was exhausted was an understatement, it took everything inside her just to remain conscious at that moment. She'd had little sleep since hearing of Jack's fate.

She took a deep breath, willing herself to exhale slowly. Unleashing the pain she felt in her chest wasn't going to help matters and while it might make her that much more determined to find him, it would also unleash something that for the meantime was best left buried.

Closing her eyes, she placed her head in her arms currently crossed on the workbench. She remembered the totally out of control feeling she had when she was for lack of a better word 'possessed' by Jolinar. Sure, now she understood why Jolinar had done what she did, not that it still didn't leave her with an uneasy feeling with regard to the Tok'ra... sometimes. But, it had taken her a long time to get to that point and even now she found herself trying to convince others more so than she felt she really ought to of the Tok’ra’s good nature.

Jack never bought into that crap. He knew no one was ever 100% good or evil, certainly not the Tok’ra. 

She probably should have felt guilty and somewhat responsible for his current predicament, she didn't. He wouldn't have wanted her to. They were just like that.

The muted hum of surrounding machinery was the only comforting similarity inside her dark world of subjection to the helpless feeling currently residing within her. Eyes closed, shrouded in darkness with only her own thoughts as company, the realisation that she may never get him back set in. This time he wasn't there to prove her wrong. He wasn't there to provide the role of 'Mr Positive' and tell her they were going to make it out of the ice, make it back to their own time, make it home...

A silent tear fell from her face to grace the cuff of her uniform. She wondered if it would be the last time she cried for Jack O'Neill.

She missed him. That much she would allow herself. He went back for her. She would have done the same thing.


	2. Whispers of Ardour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He went back for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set right after Abyss.

He went back for her.

And somehow Jack couldn't bring himself to blame him for that. Not that he didn't try to hate Kanan, he did. Just not for that. He would have done the same thing... he had done the same thing.

Daniel was gone *again*, along with a soft thank you he was sure to hear. The infirmary was dark and quiet. A deafening silence against the myriad of thoughts running through Jack's head. Sucking in a deep breath, he quickly exhaled as pain shot up his left side, reminding him that he didn't escape Ba'al's fortress completely unscathed, how ironic. Pain he could handle, being out of control he could not. 

He wondered how Carter... Sam, got through it. How she could so easily sing the Tok’ra’s praise when he wanted absolutely nothing more to do with them. He suspected it was a facade. He knew how she operated, she wasn't so beyond that 'way of the warrior crap' herself. Still, she had strength, more than he felt he had to deal with the situation and for that she had his utmost respect as a soldier and as a friend. He remembered how she was after Jolinar, somehow he didn't think it would be that way with him. It wasn't exactly clear if that was a good or bad thing...

But, she knew he'd be ok. Jack had seen it in her eyes when she bought him the water. He wasn't going to question her judgment. She knew he wouldn't. They were just like that.

He lay alone in the dark, struck by the sudden urge to move his hands. To grasp, to clench, to pull. Because he could. It troubled him to notice that even now they lay still. He grasped the bed sheet into a fist, as tight as he could, just to feel it move of his own free will. He didn't remember much from his 'blending' but that one odd thought seemed to stick.

He drew another sudden heavy breath, side effects from the sarcophagus. Pain didn't seem so bad after losing control.


End file.
